


Der Brief

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cover Art, Deutsch | German, Digital Art, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 02:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: Als John den Umschlag auf seinem Schreibtisch sah, wusste er sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte





	Der Brief

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14534454) by [Antares](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares). 



> 1) Vielen Dank an meine Betaleserin Sinaida!  
> 2) background Jack/Daniel

Als John den Umschlag auf seinem Schreibtisch sah, wusste er sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Dies war endlich, endlich die Antwort auf die ausstehende Frage, ob Atlantis die Erlaubnis bekam, in die Pegasus Galaxie zurückzukehren, oder ob die irdischen Bürokraten gewonnen hatten und die wundervolle Stadt ausgeschlachtet und in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt werden würde, wie ein altes Auto, das man nicht mehr brauchte.

John nahm den Umschlag mit einem tiefen Durchatmen auf und drehte ihn in seinen Fingern hin und her. Er war an ihn adressiert, in General Jack O’Neills typischer, ausladender Handschrift. Nach nunmehr fast acht Monaten, die sie bereits auf der Erde verbracht hatten, erkannte er O’Neills Geschreibsel ohne jeden Zweifel. Der General hatte genügend Post-its auf seinem Computer, seinem Schreibtisch und sogar seinem Kaffeebecher hinterlassen. 

O’Neill, als der oberste Boss der Heimatwelt-Schutzbehörde, pendelte ununterbrochen zwischen dem Pentagon und Atlantis hin und her und hoffte, das Problem so rasch wie möglich zu lösen. Aus diesem Grunde besprach er sich ständig mit John. In den Augen der Heimatwelt-Schutzbehörde, war die schwimmende Stadt ein Alptraum.

Sie hatten das Gebiet um Atlantis herum für den Boots- und Schiffsverkehr gesperrt und unter strikte staatliche Kontrolle gestellt. Des Weiteren hatten sie eine pseudo-wissenschaftlich verklausulierte Erklärung herausgegeben, dass an dieser Stelle meeresbiologische Was-auch-Immer gemessen wurden und es deshalb ein Sperrgebiet war. Aber diese Erklärung würde nicht mehr lange ausreichen. Die Einschränkungen machten die Neugierigen natürlich nur noch neugieriger. Und so hatte O’Neill es wiederholt sehr deutlich gemacht, dass er umso glücklicher sein würde, je früher die Stadt dahin zurückkehrte, wo sie hingehörte. Und das war auch genau das, was John dachte. 

John atmete noch einmal tief durch. So, dann hielt er sie jetzt also in der Hand, die Entscheidung über Atlantis’ Schicksal. Und damit auch die Entscheidung über seine und Rodneys Zukunft. Nicht zu vergessen, der Brief enthielt das noch wichtigere Urteil darüber, ob Teyla und Ronon dazu verdammt waren, den Rest ihres Lebens auf einer fremden Welt zu verbringen. Sie hatten in seiner Gegenwart aufgehört, darüber direkt zu sprechen, aber er wusste, dass sie unbedingt nach Hause zurückkehren wollten. 

John durchsuchte die Schublade seines Schreibtisches nach einem Brieföffner, und schnaubte, als er sich bewusst wurde, was er da gerade tat. Seit wann brauchte er einen Brieföffner, wenn er doch sonst seine Umschläge ganz einfach immer aufriss? 

Reine Verzögerungstaktik, das war es, was er tat! Er versuchte noch ein paar Sekunden der Unwissenheit herauszuschinden, bevor der Brief womöglich das Ende ihrer Hoffnung verkünden würde. Genauso musste sich Schrödingers Katze in der Kiste gefühlt haben. Was ihn prompt an Rodney denken ließ. Er würde ihn anrufen und sie könnten den Brief zusammen öffnen. 

„Hey, Rodney. Hast du einen Moment Zeit?“ 

„Warum?“ Der Wissenschaftler klang ein wenig so, als sei seine Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem gefangen und dann hörte er Rodney jemanden anschreien, dass er dümmer als der dümmste Praktikant war. „T’schuldigung“, sagte Rodney ein paar Sekunden später. „Aber diese Erden-Wissenschaftler hätten niemals einen einzigen Tag in der Pegasus-Galaxie überlebt.“ 

John erwähnte nicht, dass auch Rodney und sein Team ja eigentlich nichts anderes als ‚Erden-Wissenschaftler’ waren. Mit „außerirdischen“ Erfahren zwar, aber immerhin, ihr Geburtsort war hier. Stattdessen meinte er: „Ich habe einen Brief von General O’Neill bekommen.“ 

„Oh, mein Gott! Der Brief? Und was steht drin?“ Rodneys Stimme vibrierte voller unterdrückter Spannung. 

„Ich …“ 

„Was?“ Rodneys Stimme war bestimmt noch im angrenzenden Labor zu hören. 

„Ich habe ihn noch nicht geöffnet“, gestand John und begann, sich ein wenig kindisch zu fühlen. 

„Warum nicht?“ Er konnte hören wie Rodney den Kopf hektisch schüttelte. 

„Hmm … wegen … Erwin Schrödinger?“ Nun fühlte sich John wirklich töricht. Seit wann war er so pathetisch? Er straffte sich, und selbst wenn Rodney ihn nicht sehen konnte, so würde er wohl hoffentlich in seiner Stimme hören, dass der Moment der Sentimentalitäten vorbei war. „Warte, ich werde es dir gleich sagen.“ Er riss an dem Papier… 

„Nein, nein, nein!“, rief Rodney. „Triff mich auf unserer Bank im ‚City Park’. Ich möchte dabei sein, wenn du es liest.“ 

Der ‚City Park’ war schon kurze Zeit nach der Landung auf der Erde innerhalb von drei Tagen eingerichtet worden. Es war erstaunlich, was motivierte Botaniker mit Rollrasen und Kübelpflanzen erreichen konnten. Jetzt war es der bevorzugte Platz vieler Leute auf Atlantis, denn man konnte ein offiziell abgeriegeltes Gebiet ja nicht alle naselang per Schiff oder Hubschrauber verlassen. Johns bevorzugter Platz war es auch deshalb, weil er Rodney hier zum ersten Mal geküsst hatte, nachdem der mit Jennifer Schluss gemacht hatte. Es war ein sehr spontaner Kuss gewesen, aber der Gedanke daran, ließ Johns Lippen immer noch prickeln und in seinem Nacken diese köstlichen, kleinen Schauder… 

„In fünf Minuten?“ unterbrach Rodney seine angenehmen, wandernden Gedanken. 

„Okay, ich treffe dich dort.“ Während John den Transporter zum Ostpier nahm, grinste er. Er war nicht das einzige nervliche Wrack. Rodney war genauso schlimm wie er. 

Sie kamen beide praktisch zur selben Zeit an der Parkbank an. 

„Jetzt steht es also fest“, sagte Rodney und deutete mit einer winzigen Bewegung seines Kopfes auf den Brief in Johns Hand. 

„Yep.“ John setzte sich und streckte Rodney den Brief entgegen. „Willst du ihn öffnen?“ 

„Angst?“, neckte Rodney, aber auch seine Finger zitterten leicht, als er den Brief entgegen nahm. Er öffnete den Umschlag sehr bewusst und sehr langsam, zelebrierte den Vorgang förmlich, dann begann er zu lesen. Seine Augen würden größer und größer und dann verbarg er die Hälfte seines Gesichtes in seiner Hand. 

„Oh, nein.“ John schluckte schwer und fühlte sich plötzlich als würde er innerlich sterben. Die wunderbare Stadt würde ausgeschlachtet werden! Es sei denn … seine Gedanken stürmten aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig auf ihn ein. Sie hatten die Stadt schon einmal ‚gestohlen’. Vielleicht könnten sie es mit O’Neills Hilfe noch ein zweites Mal machen? John hatte sich niemals mehr zu einer Meuterei bereit gefühlt als jetzt. Er könnte … 

Rodneys Kehle entrang sich ein Laut, der fast wie ein Schluckauf klang und seine Schultern zitterten. John rückte näher an Rodney heran und legte seine Hand auf Rodneys Oberschenkel. „Hey, alles wird gut werden. Wir werden …“ 

Rodney schaute auf und unterbrach ihn. „Wir sind beide Idioten. Ausgemachte Oberidioten.“ Er grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. 

„Atlantis … kann … zurückkehren?“ John traute seiner Stimme nicht. 

Rodney zuckte entschuldigend seine Schultern. „Es tut mir leid, das weiß ich nicht. Aber wir waren da sehr voreilig in unserer Annahme. Dieser Brief betrifft gar nicht Atlantis. Nein, dies hier ist eine private Einladung.“ 

„Von General O’Neill?“, fragte John. Die Hundertachtzig-Grad-Wende, die alle Spannung aus John genommen hatte, ließ sein Gehirn nicht gerade schneller arbeiten. 

Rodney zeigte auf den Absender mit dem Namen des Generals. „Ganz genau, du Schnellmerker.“ 

„Und was will er? Ähm … ist es schon sein sechzigster Geburtstag?“ John versuchte den Brief aus Rodneys Hand zu zupfen. 

Rodney riss ihn weg, hielt ihn in die Luft und lachte. „Ich wette, dass O’Neill nicht gerade begeistert wäre, wenn du ihm bereits einen runden Geburtstag unterstellst. Nein, es ist etwas … sagen wir mal so … Unglaubliches.“ 

„Rodney!“ Normalerweise mochte John es sehr, wenn Rodney ihn neckte. Vor allem, wenn das bedeutete, dass der Blowjob sich unendlich lang erstreckte und er am Schluss nicht mehr wusste, er ob Rodney in dem Moment killen oder für die Heiligsprechung vorschlagen wollte. In diesem Moment tendierte er eher zu der ersten Alternative. Er musste sofort wissen, was Rodney wie einen Verrückten grinsen ließ. 

Endlich hatte Rodney ein Einsehen und nahm die Hand mit dem Brief runter. „Okay, okay. Also, der General lädt dich zu seiner Hochzeit ein.“ Er reichte John den Brief und fügte noch hinzu, wobei er die letzten drei Wörter besonders betonte: „Seine Hochzeit mit einem gewissen Doktor Daniel Jackson.“ Er schaute John herausfordernd an. „Es ist eine Einladung für dich und deinen Partner.“ 

„Eine Hochzeit?“, murmelte John während er die wenigen Zeilen auf dem Papier überflog. „Aber DADT ist doch erst vor wenigen Wochen abgeschafft worden.“ Er knabberte an seiner Unterlippe. Das hieß ja, dass der General schon seit einiger Zeit – vielleicht sogar schon seit langer Zeit – in einer Beziehung mit einem Mann war. Seinem nicht zum Militär gehörenden Wissenschaftler. Johns Kopf begann mit den Möglichkeiten, die das für ihn eröffnete, zu schwimmen. 

„Sieht so aus, als hätte jemand sehr geduldig – oder sehr ungeduldig – darauf gewartet, dass das passiert.“ Rodney nickte. „Also, wer ist denn nun dein Partner, deine bessere Hälfte, die du mit zu dem Ereignis nimmst?“ Rodney gab sich große Mühe, es wie eine Neckerei zwischen zwei Freunden klingen zu lassen. 

John ließ sich nicht täuschen. Offensichtlich hatten Rodneys Gedanken sofort dieselbe Richtung wie seine eingeschlagen. Ihr Versteckspiel könnte zu einem Ende kommen. Wenn er es wagen würde, der erste offen homosexuelle Kommandant einer Offworld-Basis zu sein. Dann fiel John siedendheiß ein, dass der Offworld-Status von Atlantis ja immer noch unklar war. 

Was zählte, was das Hier und Jetzt. Könnte er…? Zum Teufel mit einer Zukunft, die noch nicht geschrieben war! Wenn die Stadt zurück in die Pegasus Galaxie fliegen durfte, dann war er der beste Mann für den Job. Und das wäre er auch, wenn er offiziell eine Beziehung zu Rodney hatte. Wenn das Stargate Center sich für eine Rückkehr entschied, kämen sie nicht um ihn herum. 

Für eine Sekunde war John versucht, Rodney ein wenig von seiner eigenen Medizin kosten und ihn noch ein wenig zappeln zu lassen. Aber dann hatte er keine Lust, es ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. „Die beste Hälfte, die mich zu so einem Ereignis begleiten kann, bist du“, sagte er ehrlich und lächelte, als er sah, dass bei dieser Antwort Rodneys Augen denselben Glanz bekamen, den sie hatten, wenn es Schokoladenpudding gab, oder er einen zerstörten Wraith-Dart zu Gesicht bekam. 

Und es war die Erinnerung an diesen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck und den unglaublich heißen und wunderbaren Kuss, der danach gekommen war, der John durch den Tag brachte. Denn natürlich würden mit dem gemeinsamen Besuch der Hochzeit die Spekulationen losgehen und John hatte wirklich ein verdammt ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, wenn er daran dachte, dass er einen solch intimen Part von sich vor seinen Freunden bloß legen sollte. Und nicht nur vor Freunden und Kollegen, sondern auch vor Leuten, die ihn oder Rodney nicht leiden konnten. 

John schwankte den ganzen Nachmittag zwischen der Ansicht, dass es keine bessere Gelegenheit gäbe, die Leute davon in Kenntnis zu setzen und der Furcht, dass O’Neill vielleicht zwar ‚Partner’ gesagt, aber ‚Partnerin’ gemeint hatte und nie im Leben erwarten würde, dass er zu seiner Hochzeit mit einem Mann an seiner Seite erschien. Vor allem nicht mit Rodney, der der Verletzung der Fraternisierungsregeln ja verdammt nahe kam, selbst wenn sie hier auf der Erde im Moment nicht wirklich zusammen arbeiteten. Hier gab es keine Missionen, die er leitete und auf denen Rodney seinen Befehlen folgte, falls man das, was Rodney machte, wirklich ‚folgen’ nennen konnte. 

Er war so abgelenkt, dass Lorne um halb sechs verzweifelt die Hände in die Luft reckte und ihm sagte, dass er in sein Quartier gehen solle, da er keine Zeit habe, jede Frage zwei oder drei Mal zu stellen. John schenkte ihm ein reumütiges Lächeln und ging. 

Auf dem Weg zum Quartier machte er noch einen kleinen Abstecher über die Kantine, wo er Rodneys Lieblingssandwich und –Kuchen einsammelte. Er stellte noch einen Pudding und eine Weinflasche auf das Tablett. Das Essen auf der Erde war vielleicht nicht unbedingt besser, aber es war zumindest abwechslungsreicher und reichhaltiger als in der Pegasus Galaxie. 

John setzte sich aufs Sofa, vor den Computer und wartete. Er versuchte die Zeit mit sinnlosen Ballerspielen totzuschlagen, bis Rodney endlich kam. 

„Ich werde eines Tages Winterberg an die Wale verfüttern“, beschwerte sich Rodney lauthals als er zwei Stunden später das Zimmer betrat. Er kickte seine Schuhe zur Seite und schälte sich aus seiner grauen Jacke. „Diese traurige Entschuldigung für einen Ingenieur hat fast die Kaffeemaschine in Schutt und Asche gelegt, weil er versucht hat heißen Kakao darin zuzubereiten. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Milch erhitzen? Warum denkt er denn wohl, heißt das Ding Kaffeemaschine und nicht Kakaomaschine?“ Rodney ließ sich neben John auf das Polster fallen. „Was?“ brummelte er, als John anfing zu grinsen. 

„Ich bin sicher, du hast ihm seine Vorliebe für Kakao erfolgreich ausgetrieben.“ 

„Darauf kannst du wetten!“ Rodney gähnte und lehnte sich gegen Johns Seite. „Mhmm, ich sehe, du hast was zu essen mitgebracht. Hervorragende Idee.“ Er leckte sich über die Lippen und wedelte mit seiner Hand in Richtung Couchtisch. 

In dem Moment sah John, dass er einen Briefumschlag in der Hand hielt und fragte, deutlich ruhiger als am Morgen: „Ist das der Brief auf den wir warten?“ 

„Wie? Der hier?“ Rodney wedelte mit dem Brief. „Nein, leider nicht. Es ist meine Einladung zur Hochzeit. Nicht vom General, sondern Daniel hat sie mir geschickt. Und sie ist … ähm … sehr interessant.“ Er reichte John den Brief und nahm sich etwas zu essen. 

John begann zu lesen. Der Brief war deutlich persönlicher als die offizielle Einladung O’Neills. Es war adressiert an „Lieber Rodney“ und John erinnerte sich, dass Rodney eine etwas seltsame Freundschaft mit dem Archäologen geschlossen hatte, seit beide von den kriminellen Pegasus-Asgard entführt worden waren. Selbst wenn Rodney nicht anerkannte, dass das, was Daniel tat „wirkliche“ Wissenschaft war, so gestand er doch ein, dass es manchmal sehr praktisch war, den Linguisten auf Atlantis zu haben, wenn er etwas in der Datenbank übersetzt haben wollte, was er nicht entziffern konnte. 

John konzentrierte sich auf den Brief. Nach den offiziellen Details über Datum, Zeit und Ort kam ein Satz, der ihn schlucken ließ. „… und wage es ja nicht, jemand anderen als Sheppard zu der Hochzeit mitzubringen. Keine blonde Alibi-Frau mit großen Brüsten!“ Wow! John schluckte hektisch. Offensichtlich würde es überhaupt kein Schock für den General sein, wenn er Rodney mit zur Hochzeit nahm. 

John räusperte sich und beobachtete Rodney sehr genau als er sagte: „Entweder ist Daniel ein noch aufmerksamerer Beobachter als ich gedacht habe, oder jemand hat … geredet.“ 

„Aufmerksamkeit ist Daniels zweiter Vorname“, antwortete Rodney prompt. Als John seine Augenbrauen hochzog, seufzte er und sagte: „Also gut. Es könnte sein, dass ich Daniel erzählt habe, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe, als du für zehn Tage mit O’Neill in Washington gewesen bist. Bist du sauer?“ Er hielt den letzten Bissen des Kuchens ein paar Zentimeter vor seinem Mund an und blickte John an. 

War er sauer? In der Sekunde, als John sich das fragte, stellte er fest, dass er viel eher erleichtert war und ein Teil des Stresses, den er während des Nachmittags gefühlt hatte, sich verflüchtigte. O’Neill wusste Bescheid und es würde keine zögerlich vorgetragene Erklärung mit jeder Menge ‚Ähms’ in seiner unmittelbaren Zukunft geben. „Nein.“ John presste seinen Oberschenkel fest gegen Rodneys. „Das erspart uns einige Erklärungen, nicht wahr?“ 

Rodney nickte. „Das tut es.“ Er stopfte den Rest des Kuchens in den Mund und ein paar Krümel fielen auf sein T-Shirt, als er mit vollem Mund hinzufügte: „Was wieder mal beweist, dass ich das Genie in dieser Beziehung bin.“ Es gelang ihm für ungefähr eine Sekunde ernst zu schauen, dann verzog sich sein Gesicht zu dem schiefen Grinsen, das John so an ihm liebte. 

„Du bist kein Genie, sondern ein indiskretes Plappermaul“, beschwerte sich John lachend während seine Finger über Rodneys Kinn glitten. Und bevor sich Rodney verteidigen konnte, zog er ihn in seine Arme und presste einen Kuss auf Rodneys Lippen. 

Rodneys Hand zog an Johns T-Shirt, um es aus der Hose zu ziehen. Um ihm zu helfen, zog John den Bauch ein. In der nächsten Sekunde fühlte er Rodneys Finger auf seiner Haut. Rodney zeichnete langsam verschlungen Muster – oder Euler’sche Gleichungen – auf seinen Rücken, glitt mit seinen Fingern sein Rückgrat herauf und wieder langsam herunter. Erleichterung durchflutete John. Das fühlte sich so verdammt richtig an, dass er den Vorsatz fasste, nie wieder unsicher zu sein, was seine Beziehung zu Rodney betraf. Er schloss seine Augen und genoss die sanften, massierenden Zärtlichkeiten, während Rodney sich seines Mundes bemächtigte. 

Rodney intensivierte den Kuss und John öffnete seine Lippen. Er schmeckte die letzten Kuchenkrümel in Rodneys Mund, doch statt davon abgestoßen zu werden, fühlte er sich rundum zufrieden, weil es zeigte wie eng sie inzwischen miteinander verbunden waren. Er merkte, wie er langsam hart wurde und ein Geräusch, das zwischen einem glücklichen Seufzen und einem verlangenden Stöhnen pendelte, formte sich in einem Rachen. Sein ganzer Körper verlangte nach mehr und er musste ebenfalls Rodneys Haut fühlen. 

„Bett?“ fragte John voller Hoffnung, als Rodney einen Moment von ihm abließ, um den Reißverschluss an seiner Hose zu öffnen. 

Rodney stoppte und für eine Sekunde schien er seine Gedanken sortieren zu müssen. Dann nickte er und gab ihm einen letzten feuchten, heißen Kuss. Er sprang auf, hakte seine Hände in die Schlaufen von Johns Jeans und zog ihn daran zum Stehen hoch. „Super Idee“. 

„Ich habe auch so meine Momente“, lachte John und schlang seinen Arm um Rodneys Schultern, während er ihm kleine Küsse in den Nacken hauchte und ihn Richtung Schlafzimmer dirigierte. 

Sie waren so in das vertieft was sie taten, dass keiner von ihnen das leise ‚Pling’ hörte, das eine neue SMS vom Stargate Center ankündigte …. 

 

\--------ENDE--------

©Antares, April 2018


End file.
